


Great Expectations

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has returned from an Auror mission and his wife Ginny is nowhere to be found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> This story touches briefly on a sensitive subject, miscarriage.

“So let me get this straight. None of you has seen Gin for the last week, possibly even ten days,” said Harry, tiredly.

Molly, Arthur, Hemione and Angelina nodded.

Harry ran his palm over his forehead. “So she didn't come to the Sunday dinner?”

“No dear, she said she was going to Andromeda's. I invited them for tea too, but Teddy was a bit under the weather, so Ginny went there. She does adore that little boy,”said Molly.

Harry smiled and nodded. Teddy and Ginny had a mutual appreciation society going on. They both adored each other, and Ginny loved having him spend time with Harry and her. Harry loved it as much as she did.

“Ron and George will be here soon. Ron hasn't mentioned seeing Ginny, but that doesn't mean much. Go home, Harry, I'm sure she'll turn up. Are you sure she didn't leave you a note?” asked Hermione.

Harry shook his head. “I just took my bag upstairs and unpacked. Then I went back downstairs, and looked for a note then. Then I flooed here.”

“Not to worry son. I'm sure she'll be home any minute,” reassured Arthur.

The floo flared and George stepped out. “Greetings, family. Another profitable day at work. I do love summer holidays. Oh, Harry, you're back. Where's Gin?”

Harry sighed. “That's what I'm trying to find out. I guess you haven't seen her lately.”

George shook his head. “You could try contacting the Harpies? Maybe she's doing something for them. Training? Publicity? Who knows?”

The floo flared again, and Ron stepped out. “Hi, Harry. Where's Gin?”

“I don't bloody know, all right? She hasn't been seen for at least a week,” snapped Harry.

“Blimey, you don't think anything's happened to her, do you?” asked Ron.

Harry stilled. To be honest, that hadn't even ocurred to him. He gulped. “No.”

Hermione frowned at Ron. “Harry, I'm sure she's fine. George had a good idea, go contact the Harpies, then start fire-calling her friends. I heard Luna was back in town. Ginny loves to catch up with her.”

Harry nodded, still pondering what Ron had suggested.

“Okay, I will. If you see her, tell her I'm home waiting for her, will you?” asked Harry.

“Wanting a bit of welcome home se-” said George, smirking.

Harry banged his fist on the table. “Damn it, I just want to know where my wife is, all right?”

George sobered. “Yeah, right, sorry Harry.”

“Please let us know if you find her. I mean, when,” stuttered Molly.

Harry nodded, and flooed back home to his empty house.

It didn't feel right when Ginny wasn't there. She brought laughter and happiness to him. She made their house a home. 

Although he couldn't have helped it, he cursed the mission that took him away from her. It was supposed to be a five day mission, but it turned out to be two weeks. Harry couldn't believe no-one in the family had seen her for that long.

He checked around the house again. The kitchen was tidy, with no dirty dishes. The fridge was down to a bare minimum, waiting for someone to shop. There were no dirty clothes in the hamper. Harry found no notes to him, just some scraps of empty parchment.

He checked her wardrobe, not noticing anything missing. Her toothbrush was still there, and her make-up and toiletries bag. Everything was spick and span.

Harry showered, feeling better. He heated some of Molly soup and toasted some crumpets. Once that was done, he decided to start fire-calling.

First he started with the Harpies. Due to her status as team captain, and Harry's popularity in the wizarding world, Harry had a direct floo connection to Gwenog's office. Happily she was there.

“Ginny? No, I haven't seen her, but I did send an owl last week. Just reminding her to set up a time to go over her contract and sign it, then we can set up new promotional photos. I never got a reply, though. Everything all right?” asked Gwenog.

Harry sighed. “Yeah, I've just been away for work. It was supposed to be for five days but ended up being two weeks. When I got home, Gin wasn't there. I went to the Burrow, but Molly and Arthur haven't seen her since I left.”

“Damn. Now I know why you're so worried. Listen, I'll fire-call the other players, see if Ginny's been in touch with any of them. I'll let you know if I find out anything.”

“Thanks Gwen, I appreciate it,” sighed Harry, tiredly.

Harry sat sipping a cup of tea. He decided to write a list of people Ginny may have visited. It was now getting past two o'clock in the afternoon.

“Hmm, let's see. I'll start with Luna, see if she's back. Um, Neville? It is summer holidays, after all. Maybe Demelza? She mentioned wanting to go and see her new baby. Didn't Dean have that new exhibition on? Maybe she went to see that? Do we still have the invitation here? Bollocks!”

Harry was getting frustrated just writing the list.

“Seamus has just opened his new pub, and Ginny and I didn't go to the opening night. Ah, I remember that night! Ginny had just won the game against the Cannons. Ron and I had a wager, and I won. We went out to dinner to that posh restaurant, on Ron. Then we came home to get ready, and well, one thing led to another, and we just didn't make it.” 

Harry chuckled at the memory.

“Let's see, Padma and Parvati invited her to go with her to that spa place any time, Merlin knows she deserves some pampering. She might have gone to visit Dennis Creevy. She did have some Harpy tickets for him, and I know she likes to stay in touch with his parents.”

“Maybe she went to visit Hagrid? She was worried when he didn't come to my birthday party. She could have called in to see Abe Dumbledore while she was up that way.”

Harry sighed. He was already writing on the other side of the paper. “Lee Jordan. He left some music at the Burrow, when he was DJ-ing for my party. Maybe she returned them. Ugh, this list will take me all night to get through. Ginny Potter, you know too many people!” he cried.

The fire flared up. Kingsley's head was in it. Harry scrambled over to it. “Harry, good work on the mission. I've given orders that you and your team have the next three days off, unless there's an emergency.”

Harry smiled tiredly. “Thanks, Kingsley. I'll see you in a few days.”

Kingsley chuckled. “I thought you would have been more excited than that, to be honest. I'm sure Ginny is.”

Harry ran his hands through his hair. “Yeah, well, when I find her, I'm sure she'll be thrilled.”

“Find her? What do you mean?” asked Kingsley, puzzled.

“No-one has seen her since I left,” scowled Harry.

“I have. I saw her last Friday,” said Kingsley.

Harry sat up. “You did? Where? Was she okay, did she say anything?”

Kingsley looked surprised. “She came to the office, wanting to know if Gawain or I had any idea when you'd be back. The mission had already gone a few days over. I told her I didn't know.”

“How did she seem? Okay, angry, upset?” asked Harry, worriedly.

Kinglsey considered it for a minute. “Actually, she was a bit off. Ginny's usually so fiery, so bubbly. She was a bit down, but I put that down to worrying about you.”

“Did she say anything about what she was doing, or where she might be going?” asked Harry.

Kingsley thought, and shook his head. “No, just asked me to let her know if I heard anything. Sorry, Harry.”

Harry shrugged. “It's fine. Listen, I have to go. I've made a few queries, and people may be trying to get in touch with me. I'll see you soon, Kingsley.”

The fire dimmed, and Harry decided to try Luna while he was kneeling there. She answered after a few minutes. “Hello, Harry.”

“Hi Luna, how are you? Have you seen Ginny?” he asked hurriedly.

“I'm great, thank you, Harry. I've just been for a long walk, then come home and had a nice cold shower. Yes, I've seen Ginny many times.”

“What about this last week or two?” asked Harry.

“Hmm, I saw her last Thursday. We had a picnic, it was such a lovely day. Although Ginny was a bit down. She misses you when you go away.”

“Did she say anything about leaving?” asked Harry.

Luna laughed her musical laugh. “Ginny would never leave you, Harry. She's as much in love with you today as she was when you were together at Hogwarts. It was beautiful to see then, and it is now. It gives me hope.”

Harry smiled. Luna already made him feel better. “I actually meant leaving town. So, she didn't say anything about catching up with any old friends, or getting away for a bit?”

“Well, she said if she hadn't heard anything, she was going to go and see Kingsley. Said she'd make sure the two of you got some time together when you got back. She was quite determined, you know. I almost felt sorry for Minister Shacklebolt.”

Harry chuckled. “Yeah, I think he's a bit scared of Ginny, he's seen her in action. Same with my boss. Poor Gawain nearly pissed his pants when I was on that mission last year, and we lost contact. He knew he'd have to let Ginny know.

Luna smiled. “Were Bat-Bogeys involved?”

Harry nodded. “He still gets pale when I mention Ginny's coming to the office, always makes himself scarce.” 

Luna laughed. “Have you tried Neville? Or there's Dennis, or Demelza? She was worried about Hagrid, or there's-”

Harry chuckled. “Luna, I've already written a list, and believe me, it will take you a while to get through everybody. Listen, if you should see her, will you let her know I'm waiting for her at home.”

Luna nodded. “Of course, Harry. Good luck finding her. Who knows, maybe she's playing a game and hiding from you.”

Harry smiled sadly. “I don't think so, but thanks. Oh, we'll catch up soon, Luna. Bye.”

“That will be nice. Bye, Harry,” said Luna.

Harry crossed Luna's name off the list, and started to make his way down the rest.

An hour later, he had most names crossed off; the one's that weren't were not at home. Gwenog had fire-called, to say none of her Harpies teammates had heard from her. Harry was starting to get worried.

His stomach rumbled. He sat back on his couch, scratching his head. Where could she be? Thinking back over the comments he'd heard, he realised that Andromeda was the last one to have seen Ginny, on Sunday when she went to see a sick Teddy. He fire-called, and accepted Andromeda's invitation to an early tea.

“Hawwy!” cried Teddy, nearly bowling him over as he came out of the floo. Harry picked him up and hugged him, surprised at how much he'd grown just in these last two weeks.

“Hey, Teddy, I've missed you. How are you, all better? Molly said you'd been sick,” said Harry.

Andromeda came in and ushered them to the table. Harry's mouth watered at the Shepherd's Pie cooling down.

“He had a mild case of Dragon Pox,” said Andromeda.

“I was weally itchy,” nodded Teddy. “I scwatched and scwatched and scwatched. I'm all better now.”

“Molly said Gin came over last Sunday,” said Harry, holding out his plate for a slice.

“Yes, I had to duck to the shops, so she came over and stayed for a couple of hours. Teddy was glad to see someone different. You know he adores you and Ginny. She brought him some new books and games, which they played,”said Andromeda.

“How did she seem?” asked Harry, tucking in to his meal.

“Ginny? Fine...although a bit quieter than usual, I guess,” said Andromeda.

“Did she say what her plans were for the next few days? Did she mention visiting friends, getting away?” asked Harry.

Andromeda looked surprised. “No. She was waiting for you to come home. She's said she'd been to see Kingsley, and he had no idea when you'd be back. Ginny wouldn't have gone anywhere without letting you or her parents know, surely?”

Harry shrugged. “You're the last ones to have seen her.”

“Hawwy, I-”

“Teddy, don't talk with your mouth full, please,” said Andromeda. 

“But I-”

Andromeda shot him a look. Teddy put his head down.

“If she knew you were due home anytime, why would she go away?” asked Andromeda.

“Gran, I-”

“If you've finished your tea, please put your plate on the sink, Teddy,” said Andromeda. “Then, why don't you go get one of your new books to show Harry.”

“Okay, Gwan,” said Teddy, hopping off his chair, and getting his plate off the table. He trotted over to the sink, then left the room.

“You don't think anything's happened to Ginny, do you?” asked Andromeda, her voice low.

Harry shrugged, his delicious meal now sitting uncomfortably in his stomach. “I don't know what to think. My instincts are telling me she's fine, and not to panic, but I'll feel a hell of a lot better when I can see her, and hold her.”

“Of course, dear. Cup of tea?” asked Andromeda, getting up from the table. 

Harry shook his head, smiling at Teddy as he returned. “Come on, mate, let's go into the lounge-room and see your new books.”

Teddy took Harry's hand, and they sat together. “This is a Muggle book, called 'Pete and the Dwagon'. Then there's this one, about being a big bwuvver, and there's one about a boy who gets a pet wolf, and the wolf isn't even scawy, Hawwy,” gushed Teddy.

“Which one is your favourite?” asked Harry.

“Hmm, this one. I want to have a bwuvver. Or even a sister, but Gran said I won't ever. If I wead the stowy, I can pwetend, wight Hawwy?” asked Teddy.

“That's right, Teddy. Come on, let's read the story together,” said Harry.

Teddy beamed, and sat closer to Harry, his arm resting on Harry's. Harry always felt a thrill when Teddy did this, showing him absolute trust. If there was anyone else besides Ginny who owned Harry's heart, it was this little guy.

They read the story. It was about a Mummy and a Daddy, telling their little boy he was going to be a big brother. He could help Mummy with the baby, by bringing her toys and things for the baby, and when he was older, he could teach the baby to walk and talk, to run and fly.

“That's a great book, Teddy,” said Harry, although he was surprised Ginny had got it for him. After all, Teddy would never have real brothers or sisters.

“I wish Ginny were here. She does the Mummy voice much better than you, Hawwy,” said Teddy.

“I wish she were here, too,” said Harry, sadly.

“I hope she's having fun at Shell Cottage. I wanted to go with her, but I was sick. She pwomised me, next time I could go and we would swim and build sandcastles and-”

“Ginny's at Shell Cottage?” cried Harry.

Teddy nodded. 

“Why didn't you say so?” asked Harry.

Teddy shrugged. “I twied.”

Harry sighed in relief. He and Ginny had bought Shell Cottage from Bill and Fleur, when they decided to sell and get a bigger house once Fleur realised she was pregnant with her third. Shell Cottage had become a great little get-away for anyone in the family to use. Harry knew Ginny loved it there. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it himself.

“Did she say when she was going?” Harry asked Teddy.

Teddy screwed up his face. “Huh?”

“Never mind. Thanks, mate. I'm going to go now, and get Ginny. You be a good boy for your Gran, and Gin and I will be over to see you soon,” said Harry, hugging him.

“Aw, do you have to go now?” whined Teddy.

“Sorry, Teddy, but I really need to see Ginny. Oh, Andromeda, I think I know where Gin is, so I'm going to go. Sorry for rushing off like this. Bye Teddy, love you, bye Andromeda,” said Harry, ruffling Teddy's Weasley-coloured hair, and hugging Andromeda. He flooed home.

He fire-called Shell Cottage, but there was no reply. However, Harry could see a plate and cup sitting on the coffee table, and Ginny's favourite blanket was scrunched up in the corner of the couch.

Harry sighed in relief. She was there. In a few minutes, he would see her, hold her, kiss her.

He fire-called Molly and Arthur, explaining where she was. They were relieved to know, and happy that he would be joining her there. Harry then doused the fire, grabbed some things from his wardrobe, and secured the house. Then he Apparated to the beach outside Shell Cottage, near Dobby's final resting place.

Harry saw Ginny had recently left a small bouquet of flowers there. He smiled, and made his way to the house. However, his eyes were drawn to figure standing on the foreshore, the small waves rippling over her toes. Her arms were around herself, and, Harry realised, she seemed sad.

Harry magically sent his bag to the house, and made his way to her. As if sensing him, Ginny turned. Her mouth fell open, and she turned to head towards him. Soon, they were both running.  
Ginny jumped into his arms, and buried her head in the crook of his neck.

Harry held her tight, his heart pounding. She was here, she was fine. His Ginny, who was - crying?

“Hey, it's all right. Come on now,” crooned Harry, rocking to and fro.

Ginny lifted her head, and Harry brought their lips together. Finally. He was home.

The kiss deepened. Harry slid his hands over her butt, and she ran her hands over his shoulders.

“Missed you...too long...damn Aurors,” murmured Ginny, in between kisses.

“Missed you too...house was empty...so worried,” murmured Harry, feasting on Ginny's neck.

They pulled away, breathing heavily. Ginny slid down his body. Harry let her go, only to pull her close when she stood, needing her closeness.

He brought his forehead to hers, and brushed her golden-red hair behind her ear. “Hi.”

Ginny giggled softly. “Hi, back.” Her eyes were teary.

“You okay?” he asked.

She nodded. “Better now.” She hugged him again.

Arm in arm they walked to Shell Cottage. “Ginny, I-” began Harry.

“Harry, I-” began Ginny at the same time.

Harry gestured for Ginny to go ahead, but she shook her head. “You go.”

Harry held her hand and brought it to his mouth. “I was so worried about you. I got home, and you weren't there. I flooed to the Burrow, and no-one had seen you for several days. I fire-called so many people looking for you. You know too many people, by the way. If Teddy hadn't told me where you were, I was about to go and fill in a missing person's report.”

Ginny looked surprised. “But I left you a note. One on your bedside table, and one on the kitchen table. I wouldn't come here without letting you know where to find me, Harry,” said Ginny.

Harry looked confused. “I didn't see any notes, just blank scraps of parchment. Oh, well, I found you, thanks to Teddy. I will always find you, my Ginny. And now we have three more days we can stay here.”

“Oh Harry,” smiled Ginny, tearfully. “I'm sorry I made you worry. I don't know that many people, do I? Luna, Neville - “

Harry held up his hand. “Stop. I've been through the list, it's at home. I think you'll be surprised. Anyway, I'm sure we have better things we can be doing, now that I'm home.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“Harry,” sniffed Ginny. “Oh, Harry.”

“Hey, what's wrong?” asked Harry, worriedly.

She took a deep breath. “After you left for the mission, I went to the healers. I'd been feeling a bit off for a couple of weeks, remember?”

Harry nodded.

Ginny's eyes met Harry's. “She-she told me I was pregnant with twins. Oh, Harry, I was so happy. I just wished you were here to share it with me. I wanted to let you know before anyone else, so I've been keeping away from the Burrow. You know Mum would guess just by looking at me.”

Harry nodded, his brain trying to process this news. Ginny was pregnant!

“I went to visit Teddy, then decided to come here. I packed a few things and left you the notes. I came here early in the morning. But Harry, then...then-”

“What, love, what is it?” asked Harry, taking her in his arms. He could feel her shaking.

“I went to the loo after lunch, and I was bleeding. I didn't do anything wrong, honestly. I didn't fly, or anything. I went to St Mungo's, and they told me I'd lost the babies,” finished Ginny, in a soft voice.

“Oh, baby,” said Harry, putting her head on his chest. She cried and cried, and Harry shed a few tears too.

“I was so scared to tell you. I feel like I've let you down, or something. I'm sorry, so sorry,” cried Ginny.

“No, baby, you could never let me down. Did the healers say why?” asked Harry, his heart breaking for all Ginny had been through, alone.

Ginny shrugged. “She said it's just one of those things. Sometimes, it's just not meant to be. I hated her for saying that. I know we weren't trying, but I-we, still wanted those babies. I'd even picked out two names. James and Sirius. I kind of figured those two should be together.”

“Oh, love,” sighed Harry. “What about you? Are you all right? I'm sorry you had to deal with that alone.”

“I didn't want to face anyone. I wanted to grieve for the babies alone, or with you. No-one could love them like we do,” cried Ginny again.

Harry held her for ages. “I'm sorry. My hormones are still going crazy. My body still thinks I'm pregnant. The healer said it could take a week or so to get back to normal. Some food still makes me nauseous, and I'm still throwing up every morning.”

“It feels like you've lost weight. Maybe we should go back and see your healer?” suggested Harry.

“Tomorrow. Right now, I just want you to hold me, and cuddle me. I'm sorry, Harry. I love you so much, and was so excited for us to take this new step in our life. I even got Teddy a book about being a big brother,” sobbed Ginny.

“Oh!” said Harry. “I read it to him tonight. Now I get it. I thought it was a bit strange, because he won't ever have brothers or sisters of his own.”

Ginny sat up indignantly. “Yes he will. He'll have our children as his siblings. It doesn't have to be about blood, Harry. After all, isn't Hermione like your sister, your real sister, not just a sister-in-law.”

Harry nodded, and pulled her back against him. “You're right, you're totally right. Now, have you eaten?”

Ginny nodded. “I had some soup and home-made bread, I can't keep much down.”

Harry frowned. He didn't like the sound of that. “Well, how about we put that nice big tub to work, and go have a bath together. Then we can go to bed. To cuddle,” he clarified.

Ginny smiled, taking his hand as he stood up and pulled her up too. “Thats sounds perfect. Harry, I'm glad you're home.”

“You're my home, Gin. Always,” said Harry, holding her close.

They bathed together, catching up on each other's news. Harry held Ginny close, even after she fell asleep. Then he let the tears run freely, as he grieved for the baby that would never be.

They slept late, and would have slept later, only Harry was awoken to the sounds of Ginny retching.

“I'm sorry,” she said, her eyes watering. “Damn, I hate this. I feel so lousy. Ugh!”

“Hey, it's all right. In sickness and health, remember? Here,” said Harry, holding back her hair as she heaved over the toilet again.

She sat back minutes later, her face pale. “I think we need to get you checked out again. Let's get dressed and go. Unless you want some breakfast?”asked Harry.

Ginny's face turned from pale to green and she glared at him, before she hung over the toilet bowl again.

They made their way to St Mungo's, and Harry actually dropped the Potter name to get them in without an appointment.

Ginny explained to a different healer what she had been told, and what she was feeling now. Harry explained his concerns at her weight loss, and her emotional state.

The healer examined her, waving her wand at Ginny's tummy. Harry sat next to Ginny's bed, holding her hand.

“I just need to confer with a colleage, but I'll be back soon,” assured the healer.

Ginny sighed. “She did the same tests the healer did last time.”

“You okay?” asked Harry, leaning over to kiss her forehead.

Ginny nodded. “Just happy you're with me this time.”

Harry squeezed her hand.

The healer returned to the room. “Sorry to keep you waiting. Mrs Potter, I've examined your results from last Monday to today's tests. You definitely miscarried on Monday, but you only miscarried one of the babies.”

“What?” asked Ginny and Harry, together.

The healer smiled. “You're still pregnant. I am concerned about the weight loss, and the nausea, so I'll give you a potion for that. I'd like to see you again in a week, okay?”

Ginny and Harry looked at each other. “I'm still pregnant?” asked Ginny, her eyes watering.

The healer smiled and nodded. “Yes. Congratulations. All looks well with the baby, but we need you to keep some food down. The potion will help. Take it easy for the next few days. No strenuous activity. You play Quidditch, right? Well, that's off the table for the immediate future. We'll discuss that after next week's check up.”

“What about, um...you know. Sex?” asked Harry, blushing.

“Harry!” said Ginny, although if he hadn't asked, she would have.

The healer laughed. “As I said, nothing too strenuous. Mummy here needs some pampering. That's up to you, Daddy.”

Daddy! Harry's heart almost stopped. “Daddy,” he breathed, trying it on for size. He liked it. No, he loved it. Daddy. He was going to be someone's daddy.

“Any more questions? Good. Now, you can find your own healer, who'll see you through your pregnancy. We have some good ones here at St Mungo's, I'd be happy to recommend one. Think about it, and we can talk some more next week.”

“Thank you so much,” said Ginny, as Harry helped her up. 

The healer smiled and wished them a good day. She then left them to go and see her other patients.

Ginny swung her legs over the bed and stood up. “Harry. We're going to have a baby. I can't believe it, I'm still pregnant!”

Harry picked her up and swung her around. He kissed her face over and over. She shrieked with laughter. “I'll throw up if you keep doing that.”

He laughingly stopped, and took her face in his hands. “God, I love you so much,” he said, kissing her.

“Let's go back to Shell Cottage,” smiled Ginny.

Harry put his hand around her waist, and together they went to the Apparition point at St Mungo's. Harry side-Apparated them back to the beach.

They looked at each other and laughed. “I feel different. Is that weird?” asked Harry, taking her hand and leading her to the water.

“I know. Like, a grown up or something,” giggled Ginny.

“God, there's a baby in there,” said Harry, running his hands over her belly. “A part of you and me.”

“Looks like James and Sirius won't be missing after all.We can combine the two, if it's a boy.”

Harry looked at her with adoration. “Really?”

Ginny smiled. “Sirius meant a lot to me too, Harry. I would love to name our son after him.”

Harry envisioned a son, scampering along the beach, skimming stones.

“I haven't thought about the best girl's name yet. I have so many ideas tossing up in my head.”

Harry envisioned a little girl, skipping along the beach, collecting shells.

Harry pulled Ginny close. “Thank you. For giving me this wonderful life, for sharing it with me. I couldn't imagine going through my life without you.”

Ginny kissed him back. “Thank you for making all my dreams come true. You've been a wonderful husband, and you're going to be an amazing father. Our children are lucky to have you as their father.”

“So, Mrs Potter, under healers instructions, I need to pamper you. How may I serve the mother of my child?” mocked Harry.

“Well, you DID ask about sex, and she DID say as long as it wasn't too strenuous. I think I need to welcome my husband home, don't you?” teased Ginny, nibbling on Harry's earlobe.

“Are you sure? Everything's okay, down there,” said Harry, nodding downwards.

“Let's go celebrate our baby, baby,” smiled Ginny, her eyes blazing in the way that Harry loved so much.

OooO

They returned home two days later. Ginny showed him where she had left her two letters for him, but they only found blank parchment. Harry went to show Ginny the list of all their friends he had tried to contact. That parchment was blank, too.

“Fading ink!” explained George, when he and a pregnant Angelina came to visit. The women were discussing their pregnancies, Angelina was five months along.

“Guess I forgot to tell Gin about our new line of quills,” shrugged George, smiling apologetically at Harry. “They only last twenty-four hours, then the ink fades.”

Harry sighed and shook his head.

OooO

As Ginny leaned back and watched the nurse take away baby James Sirius to clean up, Harry kissed her sweaty forehead. “You did amazing, Gin. I love you.”

Ginny's eyes met Harry's, and in that moment, they were both thinking about the one that didn't make it. James' twin. Always remembered, with love.


End file.
